


Sunday Morning

by allthehearteyes



Series: Fluff, Sex & HEA [5]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot, Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: A glimpse into their sweet life after Epilogue…or Balance.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> *I originally wrote this to give a glimpse into their life after Epilogue. It could also fit as a follow up to Balance (a standalone piece, canon compliant-ish).* 
> 
> **This is most likely my last one. I’ll wait until everyone stops clapping and thanking their gods. Still waiting…** 
> 
> ***Seriously. Sincerely. Thank you for allowing this non-writer to dabble in your beautifully creative world. All of your works are appreciated, valued, treasured. Truly. The multi chapter stories, the single pages, I love them all. Thank you so much for crafting this world where my hopelessly romantic heart can play. Insert ALL the heart eyes here… ***

Adrian wakes with a groan. He’s lying on his back, eyes closed, as he reaches for Deran. ‘Shit, that feels good’, he mumbles. He groans again, hands landing on Deran’s head, feeling the up and down motion. Slowly, opening his eyes he shifts to look down. Their eyes lock and Adrian shivers from the impact. He sees Deran’s intent focus as he grips him tightly, hot mouth sucking hard. Adrian watches as Deran expertly swirls his tongue, pumping his fist and driving him crazy. Adrian is rock hard for this man. He can’t help but gently move his hips as Deran takes him deeper. Harder. Stroking faster. _So fucking good!_

Adrian fists Deran’s hair and pulls, hard. Deran reluctantly relinquishes his prize, as he rises up to meet Adrian’s mouth. Their lips clash, tongues tangling. They’re both panting, struggling for breath. Desperate. Wanting. Holding. Squeezing each other tight. Deran skims his right hand down Adrian’s body, grasping his ass cheek possessively. Adrian bends his knee as Deran slaps, and then rubs, his upper thigh. Feeling the sweet sting, Adrian flips himself onto his hands and knees.

Deran kneels behind Adrian, firmly gripping his hips. He doesn’t move, just feels the hot skin beneath his hands, looking at the beauty of his love’s body. Adrian trembles with anticipation. _Jesus, he’s hot!_

Deran shifts back a bit, leans over and grabs the lube. He slicks the fingers of his right hand, returns his left hand to Adrian’s hip, and swipes his fingers between Adrian’s ass cheeks. Sliding back and forth as Adrian rocks his hips impatiently. Deran slowly presses a finger in, feeling the tightness. They both groan. Deran begins moving deeper, building a steady pace. He soon replaces one with two. Adrian’s body is sheened with sweat, pushing back, urging him for more.

Deran can’t wait any longer. He removes his fingers, grabs the lube, strokes his cock, and lines himself up. As his left hand grabs Adrian’s hip, hard, he grunts, ‘Ready?’ Adrian’s response is to push back again. With a smirk, Deran slowly presses the head of his cock forward. _Tight. So fucking tight._ Deran grits his teeth. He’s determined to not fall onto Adrian in a frenzy, to give him time to adjust. He keeps pressing in, hands digging into hips, struggling to maintain control. Deran feels a drop of sweat running down his spine as he finally, finally, is seated fully inside. They’re both still, except for their heavy breaths and shivering bodies. Adrian lowers his head onto crossed arms, lifting himself up and spreading his legs. Deran begins to move.

He pulls back about midway and presses forward. Pulls back, almost out. Pushes forward. Again, and again. Deran builds momentum, listening to the delicious sounds Adrian makes. Nearly growling every time their hips meet. Deran shifts his right hand to rub Adrian’s shoulder, over the ink that bears his initials. It still stuns him to see the letters, the permanence. _DC. Fuck!_ He feels like he’s about to lose his mind buried deep inside the man he loves.

Adrian reaches for his own cock. _Close. So close._ Deran swats his hand away, grunting, ‘Mine.’ Adrian returns his hand to its previous position, moaning, near pleading. Deran slows his pace slightly, wrapping his hand around Adrian’s thick heat, and strokes him, hard. Deran’s strong hand grips him, teases him, driving him mad, as he continues to drive them mad.

Adrian pushes his palms down, lifting his shoulders up so he’s fully on his hands and knees. Shifting their angle. Increasing their pleasure. He bucks his hips as he’s overwhelmed by sensations from behind, and below. He can hear Deran’s groans, feel his heat. It’s too much. He can’t hold on. His body stutters, tenses, as his orgasm rips through him. He cries out as he comes. Hard. _So fucking hard!_ He feels a little dazed as his body shakes through the aftermath, as Deran continues to stroke and to fuck.

The sound of Adrian coming is dizzying; his control is nearly gone. Deran presses his chest to Adrian’s back, right arm crosses over his lover’s chest, grabbing his left shoulder. Deran’s left arm locks around Adrian’s waist, cheek pressed to his back, eyes closed. He squeezes, as he somehow fucks harder. Faster. Feeling like an animal. He can’t get enough. Can’t get deep enough. Can’t go fast enough. Can’t stop. Insatiable. _So fucking hot!_

Adrian reaches his a hand back, grabs a fist full of Deran’s hair and pulls, hard. _That’s it! He’s’ done._ All control is lost. Deran turns his head, scraping his teeth against Adrian’s shoulder. Clutching him close, he digs his fingers in tight enough to leave sweet little bruises. His rhythm falters, his muscles almost seizing, as he begins to shake, coming deep within Adrian’s body. He’s shuddering, tremors vibrating throughout. Coming so hard he feels disoriented, except for the firm, hot flesh keeping him grounded.

Their lungs fight for air, heaving, hearts pounding. Adrian’s strong body is no match for their loving, as they collapse onto the bed. Squashed against him, Deran struggles to breathe out, ‘ _Jesus_ Adrian. You’re killing me.’ Head turned to the side, eyes closed, lungs searching for air, Adrian chuckles, ‘It’s all a part of my master plan’, as he fakes a maniacal laugh. Deran smiles and snorts at his husband’s stupid, sweet silliness.

Deran slowly pulls out, both of them groaning. He wipes himself off with a discarded tshirt, nudges Adrian out of the wet spot, and gently cleans him. He returns to his previous position on Adrian’s back, but shifts a bit to the side (half on, half off him). Adrian hasn’t moved, arms up above his head, palms on the bed, eyes still closed. Head propped in his right hand, Deran traces freckle patterns on Adrian’s back and shoulders. Occasionally Adrian responds to the touch with a soft sigh or a hum.

Deran quietly breathes, ‘Hey.’ Adrian lazily turns his head and looks at him, over his right arm. Blue blinking at blue. Deran whispers, ‘I love you’; Adrian replies, with a partially hidden smile, ‘I love you.’ Adrian keeps his head toward Deran, glimpsing his name inked on Deran’s arm, as he closes his eyes again. Deran resumes tracing freckles, feeling happy. Content. At ease. As he listens to the sounds of their breathing, of the ocean waves outside; he’s eternally grateful for the gift of this man, this life, their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading any or all of my work, for accompanying me on this journey. All your comments and kudos are tucked away, close to my heart.
> 
> *find me on Tumblr*


End file.
